A friendship begins
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: I know the whole "Estel goes on an adventure" story has been done to the point of becoming a cliche but this one has a twist. Estel and Legolas have their first meeting. Fluffy and obviously AU
1. Chapter 1

Thranduil scanned the group of travelling elves, looking for his son.

"Legolas? Legolas?"

Someone cleared his throat beside him. Thranduil stopped mid-call and looked down. Legolas stared up at him, a little smile on his face. Thranduil took a breath of relief.

"Ah, _ion nin, _when you want to be you are as silent as the rain on the mountain."

"What did you want, Ada?"

"I just wanted to know where you were, _ion nin_. After all this is your first time away from home, it wouldn't do to have you getting lost would it?"

Legolas's smile grew and he reached up to take hold of his father's hand. Thranduil held it tight. To be honest with himself he was a little worried about Legolas. Apart from the usual parental anxiety, his son's ease at moving silently made it very easy for him to get lost without anyone even realizing. Even though his son was of a competent and independent age, Thranduil resolved to keep a close eye on him. The party of Mirkwood elves pressed onwards. Judging by the position of the sun, they did not have long to get to Rivendell before sundown.

Estel was fidgeting at the table. Elladan and Elrohir were trying their best to teach him his letters but his attention kept breaking. He bounced in his chair, fiddled with his crayons, looked out the window and even stuck an exploratory finger up his nose. Elladan recoiled in disgust as Elrohir gingerly slipped the little appendage from the offending orifice, wiping it on a spare piece of paper.

"Don't do that please, Estel. It's not polite"

Estel screwed up his face. "This is boooooriiiing!"

The twins sighed in exasperation. "Maybe we should try again another day" Elladan suggested.

"Yes. After all we have been going at it for a while. It's a bit much to expect him to sit still when he's not used to it" Elrohir agreed.

"Right it's settled!" Elladan declared, standing up. "Let's go and find a way for _lye tithen gwador _(our little brother)to burn of some energy"

He scooped Estel up from his seat and carried him through the keep, until he came into an open courtyard. It was walled off from the outside world so the twins felt safe in letting Estel play out here. They began with a spirited game of chase. Elrohir was "it" and he chased after Elladan and Estel, who squealed with delight when he managed to evade his brother. Of course, Elrohir was deliberately being just too slow to him, but he made a big show of being disappointed at his failure and amazed at Estel's speed. Estel also took great delight in the fact that Elladan was caught quite easily. But Elrohir became tired of his pretence and Elladan took over. Elrohir slipped away, claiming he needed to change into shoes better made for running. Elladan chased Estel for a while until he too became tired. He wracked his brain for a gentler, less vigorous game.

"Estel, how about we play hide and seek?"

"Okay Dan! I hide! You seek!" with that the little boy was off like a shot.

Elladan smiled and dutifully turned away to begin counting.

Estel searched around, flitting his eyes around the courtyard. He had to hide somewhere really good. Nowhere in the courtyard looked good enough. An idea struck him and he grinned. Maybe there was nowhere to hide inside the courtyard but outside the courtyard? There were probably lots of great places! Estel nimbly scaled the wall, dropping and rolling like his brother's had taught him. Giggling triumphantly Estel bounded across the plain of Imaldris.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: doy! I'm such an eejit at times! In the first chapter I wrote that the Mirkwood elves were WALKING to Rivendell. They'd never get there walking! The journey's far too long! So sorry for that silly error, it has been amended in this chapter and will be in all the following chapters. Legolas, Thranduil and co are RIDING to Rivendell, not WALKING! Please don't let my inherent idiocy put you off the story. Also I would really love it if you would R&R. Reviews give me warm fuzzies **

Legolas looked around as he rode, absorbed in his surroundings. As they began nearing the valley of Imaldris they had to pass through large area of open land. The sun seemed to be enormous. It blazed high in the sky, un-obscured by canopies of leaves as it was in Mirkwood. Legolas brought the hand not being clasped by his father up to shade his eyes. He marvelled at the aquiline blue of the sky. It seemed to rich and deep enough to swim. The crags and dips of the land caused his horse to stumble a little and brought his attention back to the journey. Something was happening near the front of the group. Something noisy. Thranduil knit his brow in confusion.

"I'll ride on ahead _ion nin, _and see what is happening. Won't be long" the Elven king spurred his horse forward, leaving Legolas on his own. As often happened when Legolas was left alone, he sank into his thoughts and maintained only a vague grip on reality. Not for the first time, he contemplated what it would be like to have a sibling. He imagined it would be thrilling, going on adventures with a constant playmate, teaching someone to shoot arrows and climb trees. Though he was an only child he was not often lonely because of his constant tutoring and visits with other dignitaries. He had some friends, like the young Haldir who he often sparred with in archery. But it wasn't like having a brother.

"Alright Estel! Ready or not, here I come!" Elladan declared casting his hands from his eyes and whirling around from the corner he'd been standing in. The little human was nowhere to be seen. He stalked forward, scanning the nooks and crannies of the courtyard.

"Where are you, little mousie? I'm coming to get you!" he called in a jovial voice. He paused to listen, expecting to hear a melody of giggling. But all he heard was a small breeze trickling through the trees. Odd. Estel usually couldn't resist laughing when Elladan spoke in that way. Or indeed whenever he played hide and seek… He always laughed because he thought he was so clever in hiding. But there was only dead silence. A little knot of worry formed in Elladan's throat. He quickly searched behind the potted plants and under the tables. Nothing. The knot grew. He scoured the courtyard, searching every inch of it. Estel was nowhere to found. The knot of worry burst into fully fledged panic. Estel was gone.

"Estel! ESTEL!" he yelled, wheeling around desperately.

Elrohir came running, a look of annoyance and confusion on his face. "Elladan! What is the meaning of all this noise? You are disturbing the whole of Rivendell!"

"ESTEL'S GONE!" Elladan screamed, going to pieces.

The blood drained from Elrohir's face, as if someone had pulled a plug in the back of his head. "What?!"

"We were playing hide and seek and now he's just gone! I was calling and calling him but he's nowhere!"

"Calm down Elladan. It may be that he is simply taking Ada's advice to be quiet in his hiding, or that you have overlooked him." Elrohir's words were placating but he didn't sound all that sure of himself. "Come, we will search together"

Both of them searched the courtyard once again but the boy had disappeared into thin air. They called and called his name but he did not appear. Both twins were now frantic.

"You look if he's in our or his room, I'll go and get Ada" Elrohir suggested

Elladan nodded and took off. Elrohir blitzed away in the other direction.

Giggling at his cleverness, Estel skipped along the plains of Imaldris. For a little while he simply frolicked, enjoying his elicit freedom. He tumbled down hills, splashed in streams and chased birds, squealing with delight. After the excitement waned a little, his attention turned to the forest. It seemed positively bursting with places to hide. He looked back at the courtyard. He was certain he'd never be found in the forest. His Ada's warnings of the dangers of wandering off fell right out of his head and he toddled merrily on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a while, Estel felt fearless. He looked up into the trees to see the birds take flight and the squirrels scamper amongst the trees. The sun streamed down through the leaf canopy, creating shimmering dappled patterns on the ground. The grass was soft and springy as he skipped along. But as he got deeper in the trees got closer and closer together. The dappled pattern merged into sharp shadows. It became quieter, gloomier. Every sound seemed to echo. The crunch of the leaves under his feet once had been a cheery crackle but now it was a jarring munching sound, like the crunch of bone. He whirled around; panic began to build in his heart. This was deeper into the woods than he'd ever been before. Nothing was familiar anymore. Fear rose in his throat. He whirled around, glancing this way and that. The trees seemed to loom over him, the branches clawed fingers stretching towards him. His heart began to thud, a drum beat thundering through his body. Suddenly he felt how small he really was. He searched desperately for something he recognised. There was nothing. His fear overwhelmed him and he let loose a wail.

Legolas looked around in surprise, the wounded keen echoing in his ears. "What was that?"

"What was what?" his father asked him

"The thing that made that cry. Something's hurt somewhere!" Legolas's eyes went wide and before his father could even speak another word his son had turned his horse and was thundering off the direction of the sound. He never could resist the prospect that something out there needed his help. Thranduil sighed as he realized they would probably be taking in yet another stray. He pulled his own mount around and left orders with his second in charge as he galloped off after his son.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried as he burst into his father's study. Elrond didn't even jump anymore, just set his quill down and turned to his son.

"What is it Elrohir?"

"It's Estel! He's gone!"

"What?" Elrond bolted up out of his chair, ignoring the scattered papers. "Where was he last?"

"On the balcony with Elladan. They were pla…."

Ignoring him, Elrond snatched up his outer robe and threw it on, running out to the balcony. He searched desperately for a moment but found nothing.

Legolas reigned in his horse and carefully dismounted. The wail had turned into muffled snivelling. Legolas quieted his own footfalls to hear better and tentatively followed the sound, searching for its source. He drew closer and closer to the sound until he stepped into a darkened clearing. There, in the middle of the leaf strewn floor, sat a small childlike form. It was bent over double, face to the ground, body shaking with the force of its tears.

"Hello?" Legolas called tentatively.

The figure froze. It's head whipped up and Legolas caught sight of the flash of frightened eyes before the figure bolted. It ran to the nearest tree, snatched the lowest branch and scrambling upwards. Legolas slowly approached the tree and looked up into its canopy. The face of a terrified man child stared back down at him.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

The boy stared back at him, silent.

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"Yrch!" the boy exclaimed suddenly, eyes growing wide

Legolas furrowed his brow. Did the boy just call him an orc? In elvish? Then Legolas remembered, his hood was still up and obscuring his face. He drew it back and gestured to his ears.

"Ellon. (Elf) Mellon (friend)"

"Elf?" the boy asked, leaning closer.

Legolas nodded. So the boy spoke both elvish and the common tongue. Curious. Legolas didn't know of any men who were bilingual. "I don't want to hurt you" he told the boy. "O man dôr túliel le? (What land do you come from?)"

The boy shrank back against the branch "Ada said not to talk to strangers"

Legolas smiled. He had been given similar advice before, but discerned that though this boy was a stranger he posed him not threat. In order to help him, he had to make the boy see him in the same light. "My name is Legolas. Man eneth lín? (What is your name)"  
"Estel" the boy replied timidly.

So the boy had an elvish name as well. Curiouser and curiouser. "Le suilon Estel. (I greet thee Estel) Now we are no longer strangers. Can you speak with me now?"

Estel shrugged. Legolas suppressed a sigh and drew away from the tree a little. "I would dearly like for you to come and talk to me. You look cold and scared and I want to make you feel better"

Estel said nothing, but continued to watch him keenly. Legolas strode over to the middle of the clearing and set up a fire. Checking to see that the boy was still watching, Legolas struck his flint and ignited the wood. He had soon had quite a cheerful little fire going. He reached into his pack and pulled out his lunch, venison scraps wrapped in paper, a canteen of broth and a sachet of herbs. He loaded the whole thing into a clay bowl he'd packed with him and proceeded to cook the whole thing over the fire. As it all infused together, bubbling there over the flames, a thick meaty smell wove itself into the wind and dispersed itself across the glade. Legolas smiled to himself. He knew young boys, he was one himself. Whether they were man child or elf, dwarf or Halfling, all boys were led by their stomach's first and head second. Certain enough, slowly but surely, Estel crept down from the tree and took a seat next to him. Silently, cautiously, Legolas broke off a piece of way bread, dipped it in the broth and handed it to him. Estel took it tentatively, looked at him for a moment, before devouring the whole thing. Legolas grinned. This was a man child, no doubt about it. He even burped a little after he'd finished something Legolas had never heard before. He stared at him in fascination.

"What was that?"

Estel blushed "Don't know. It just happens sometimes. Ada said I'm not to do them loud, cos it's not p'lite"

"Can you do it louder?"

Estel nodded enthusiastically "Want to see?"

Now it was Legolas's turn to nod with enthusiasm and he did not fail to do so. Estel grinned, opened his mouth wide, took a quick breath and gulped. Legolas furrowed his brow and was about to ask a question when Estel opened his mouth again and loosed a deep tearing belch that echoed off the trees and near shook the ground. Legolas's eyes lit up and he beamed in delight.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

Estel's grin grew. "I bin practising when Ada's not dere" he babbled excitedly. "I can go even louder…"

It was just then when Thranduil's horse came cantering into the clearing. The Elven king dismounted swiftly, almost leaping from the saddle to the ground, an arrow notched in his bow. Estel squeaked in fear at this sudden intrusion and dove behind Legolas. Before he could turn to reassure him, Thranduil began to advance.

"What is it _ion nin_?" He asked Legolas, eyes searching the grove. "I thought I heard a warg roaring just now"

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "That was no warg Ada. That was my friend Estel" he said taking Estel's hand and pulling him gently into view. Estel clung to his hand and shrank into him at the sight of this formidable intruder, towering over him with a weapon in hand. He turned and buried his face in Legolas's tunic. Thranduil's hand went limp and he set his bow down. "A boy? Is that all?"

"Yes Ada. His name is Estel and I think he's lost. Aren't you Estel?" he said, looking down to address the boy who seemed pasted to his chest. From his place Estel nodded but otherwise didn't move. Thranduil shook his head and set his weapons back in his saddle-bags. "Wherever does he come from?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to ask him yet. Where do you come from Estel?"

Estel said something but it was too muffled in Legolas's clothing to be heard.

"What was that?"

Estel lifted his head to look at Legolas "Home" was all he said before re-burying his face. Legolas looked at his father apologetically. "He is a bit young to really know"

Thranduil sighed. "Yes I suppose he is. All that's left to do is to take him with us to Rivendell. We'll decide what to do from there"

"Can he come on my horse?" Legolas asked insistently

"Alright, alright. Now come along or we'll get caught by the night" Thranduil mounted his horse and set back off to the path. Legolas scrambled to his feet and ran to his own mount, Estel clinging to him like a possum. He clambered up into the saddle, which was exceedingly difficult with a little boy affixed to your midsection. He pulled Estel off him and turned him so he was sitting in front of him the saddle. "Off we go to Rivendell" Legolas said cheerfully, urging his horse forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elrond was almost tearing his hair out. Several of his best scouts had been scouring the keep and surrounding fields for hours and so far, no sign of the little Dúnadan boy. All the worst case scenarios rushed through his head and his panic grew. He prayed to the Valar, begging them to protect the boy and bring him home. Elladan and Elrohir were in similar states. Elladan was inconsolable because he was convinced it was by his negligence that Estel was missing. Why in Arda had he suggested hide and seek? If only he'd kept chasing him, or played a different game. Estel would be with them now, safe and sound. In all the years that they had fostered Dúnadan boys here, none of them had been quite like Estel. Estel, who had won their hearts so quickly and easily. Estel, who was cheeky, naughty and spoilt but yet kind and gentle, loving and good. Estel, who they might never see again. Estel who might be dead.

"Have you ever been on a horse, Estel?" Legolas asked as the two of them bounced along.

Estel thought for a moment "Ada tooked me on one once. We walk-ded 'round the garden. But he wouldn't go fast"

Legolas's eyes sparkled mischievously "Do you want to go fast?"

Estel looked back at him "Oh yes!"

Legolas smirked and urged his horse from a walk to a trot. Dutifully the mare picked up speed, bouncing the little boy a bit more. He giggled gleefully and clapped his hands "Faster! Faster!"

Legolas laughed and urged his horse into a canter. The pair surged forward, the mare's hooves thumping on the grass path. Estel held tight to the edge of the saddle as he was jounced up and down. He shrieked in glee. The company of elves watched in fascinated shock as the pair hurtled past them. Legolas whooped happily and pushed his mare into a gallop. Glad for the opportunity to blow off steam after hours of plodding along, his horse complied. The boys were thrown back in the saddle, the wind whooshing in their hair. Thranduil watched dumbfounded as his "quiet" son whooped again in delight and rocketed past him down the path. He was shocked. He had never seen Legolas so silly, so unthinking, so reckless, so… happy. He held his scolding inside him, content just to watch his son play happily. Even when the boys fell from the horse he did not go to them, once he knew they were okay of course. Legolas knew how to fall from a horse and he held Estel as they fell, cushioning him from the impact. They both rolled and tumbled for a little way before flailing to a halt. Both boys lay splayed out on the grass, winded but happy. Thranduil called out to Legolas reminding him that they had a journey to complete. Legolas got obediently to his feet and retrieved his horse. They both clambered back on to the horse and set out again. Thranduil kept an eye on their antics but the rest of the journey passed quite uneventfully. The boys sat on the horse and whispered and giggled the rest of the way there.

A scout came in through the door, a sombre look on his face. Elrond leapt to his feet "Anything?"

The scout shook his head. As one everyone in the room gave a defeated sigh. But Elrond refused to give up hope. He was about to order the scouts to begin searching outside Rivendell's boundaries when a messenger from his gates barrelled.

"A message my Lord"

"What is it Idhrenion?" Elrond asked grudgingly.

"The visiting party from Mirkwood are at your gates"

Elrond gave a cry of frustration. He'd completely forgotten about Thranduil's visit. He had half a mind to send them away but reluctantly ordered the messenger to allow them in. He called his sons to his side and slowly, unhappily they came. Together they went out to greet their visitors.

As they drew near the gates to Rivendell, Estel stared at the gates, as if transfixed. Legolas saw his look and followed his eyes.

"What are you looking at Estel?"

Estel didn't answer just inclined his head. Legolas wrapt him in his cloak and held him close. The gates opened and the company was ushered in. They trotted up the path for a while. Estel strained to see everything, making a face as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite remember it.

"Home" he said quietly to himself, as if unsure.

"What was that?" Legolas inquired. Estel gave no reply but continued to stare around at his surroundings.

Part way up the path they were met by the Rivendell welcoming party. Their faces were grave, disconcerting the Mirkwood elves. They looked to one another in confusion. The Rivendell party parted allowing Lord Elrond and his two sons to present themselves.

"Welcome, my kin to the keep of Imaldris. We regret that you find us at an unhappy time. We have lost someone dear to us, a young boy by the name of …."

"Ada!" Estel screeched, breaking free of Legolas and leaping from the horse. Legolas's cry of dismay was drowned out by Elrond and his son's cries of joy. As one they abandoned decorum and rushed forward to receive the little boy. He jumped into their arms and they held him close, smothering him in kisses, words of affection and chastisement. All the Mirkwood elves were set atwitter by the display, confused at what was happening.

"Apologies for this display my friends" Elrond said happily as he stood, Estel clasped to his hip. The Mirkwood Company fell quiet, waiting for an explanation. "This is the son we had lost and now he is found"

"This is _your _son, Elrond? How could that be?" Thranduil asked, voicing the question on all the Mirkwood elves' minds.

Elrond grinned "He is my foster son. Come inside and I will explain everything. You must celebrate with us!"

Thranduil smiled back in reply. "We would be honoured to share your joy mellon nin. Wouldn't we Legolas?" he asked turning to his son. Legolas did not reply, he had not heard his father speak. He was staring wistfully at the twins, who were laughing with Estel. A moment ago that had been him. The twins did not know how lucky they had it.

Elrond followed the young elfling's gaze and discerned his feelings. Had not Thranduil often told him how Legolas had longed for a brother? He cleared his throat pointedly. "Legolas?"

The young Greenleaf reluctantly shifted his gaze to behold the Elven lord. "Yes, Heru en amin?"

"Today I have learnt that my son is quite a mischievous boy and requires constant attention. I do not think it fair that my sons should have to shoulder the burden of his care all the time, and he tires of my servants. Would you like to baby sit him for me sometime?"

Legolas's eyes widened and his mouth stretched from a sullen line to a wide beam. "I certainly would!"

Elrond chuckled. "Why don't you start now?" He said and settled Estel in Legolas's arms "I have a celebration to prepare and would not be helped by a two year old under foot"

Legolas needed no more prompting. He set Estel on the ground, took his hand and set off at a sprint to the nearest lawn. Both fathers watched them go, hearts warmed by the evident delight on their son's faces.


End file.
